Too Much On The Plate
by lo8ic
Summary: Gibbs has too many things on his plate, but everything is put on hold when a teenaged girl walks into the bullpen with startling history and news. Intro to OC.


**Summary: Gibbs' life is just a hurricane. Jenny, Hollis, Abby, Ziva, and a girl he just met all need or want something from him. He's got too much on his plate. Intro to OC.**

**A|N: Okay, so here's the deal. I know you guys probably absolutely hate original characters, but I thought Gibbs needed more chances to show his fatherly instinct. There is a pre-established JIBBS relationship. Jenny wasn't killed in '07. I am formly known as . But now i'm lo8ic. Thanks for staying true.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Kendyl Charlotte Gibbs. Sadly.**

It was a boring day at NCIS headquarters. The team sat, going about their own business, checking email, IMing each other things they wouldn't dare say out loud. Gibbs was at the end of his whits with everthing that needed his attention lately. Jenny was pestering him about his case whenever they went out, Hollis had called asking for him but he hadn't been smart enough to return her calls so she _kept_ calling, Abby was asking questions about just about everything he did, Ziva wanted him to come to dinner with Jenny because it was important. But nothing compared to what was about to happen. The elevator doors dinged open, but nobody looked up. Not quite yet. Not until they realized the person coming out of the elevator was coming to their bullpen.

A teenaged girl, only about five foot two made her way to the desks in her baggy jeans and maroon henley with a little pocket on the left side. She pushed a small hand through her golden brown hair, fingernails painted with blue shimmering nail polish. Bright peridot green eyes flashed around the room, resting on Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It took him a minute to look up, finally feeling her locked gaze on him. There was a line of black eye liner on her eyes, defining them, pointing them out. He raised his eyebrows as in a what-can-I-do-for-you gesture. Her mouth was in a graceful slight smile. She swallowed before she spoke.

"I'm your niece.." Everybody's mouths dropped and eyebrows raised. They leaned forward, listening intently. That is, until Gibbs glared at them all, looking around the room, warning them. They all put their eyes back on their computers. They, of course, were in group chat.

_Tim: Think she's telling the truth?_

_Tony: Who would lie about that, McFaithless?_

_Ziva: She is pretty._

_Tony: Agreed. But she looks so fragile..Yet strong..._

_Tim: Maybe she's been through a lot._

_Tony: I wonder if...No._

_Tim: What?_

_Tony: If she's orphaned..._

"What do you mean, you're my niece?" Gibbs asked, locking his blue-eyed gaze with hers.

"Well...Your father had another son..some time after you left..And uhm, he never told you about him. He's in the Marines right now..and um..he had a wife, and um they had me, after two older brothers..and then a little brother. My name's Kendyl..But you can call me KC if you want..I need your help."

"With?" That's when she broke down. When her eyes burned brighter with tears, and her lips quivered.

"A short time ago...a man came to me and said...I've been watching you. You're smart. Let's see how smart..Let's play a game. If you can figure out the when, the where, and how...I won't kill your father. Or you. But if you can't..I'll sit you down in a chair, right in front of your father..and I'll kill him. And make you clean up his blood after..And he said, if I go to the police..he'll kill him right then and there." She was sobbing as she spoke, breathing doing a silent hiccup every few seconds. Gibbs' eyebrows pointed down, feeling sorry for the girl in front of her. "And-and then my dad...dis-disappeared... It's all I've been thinking about! I still have junior class summer homework to do, and I can't even pick up the book!" Gibbs stood up and walked over to her, putting one hand behind her head and stroking gently, the other on her back and rubbing sweetly. She sobbed into his chest.

"Okay..okay..Shh. It's okay..Okay.." He whispered tenderly, in his gruff tone. Oddly, he felt a connection to this girl. Felt as if there was a duty inside him to protect her. The team watched on, touched by their grizzly boss's impecible comfort. It was so sweet.

"What if I can't figure it out?" She cried. "I can't watch my father die! I already saw my mother get killed, I can't watch my father, too!" On the inside, she was kicking herself, showing this much emotion to strangers.

"You won't have to. We're gonna help you. Okay?" She nodded, wiping away tears with flat fingers. "Where ya from, Hun?"

"I walked most of the way from Stillwater.."

"You _walked _from _Stillwater_? Are you _crazy_?"

"Well, I caught a ride to the halfway mark from a guy my mom had worked for once. She painted him a mural..I guess he recognized me.."

"Then?"

"I got on a few buses, but then I walked the rest.."

"Ziva, get Ducky on the phone. McGee, get her some food. DiNozzo get some information on this guy. Here's what's gonna happen..Tony here's gonna interview you, Ducky's our doctor, he's gonna check you all out, make sure you're alright from that trip. Tim here's gonna get you some food. If you need anything - _anything_ - you call this number. It's my cell." Abby came into the bullpen, looking around confused.

"Okay..I'll put you on speed dail for my cell..I need a charger..Anybody got a charger for a Verizon? I got the LG extravert.."

"I got one.." Tony says, pulling it out of his desk drawer. He handed it to her. She nodded her thanks.

"Uhm...I do need something...anybody know a cheap place to stay?" Everybody froze as she pulled a fold of bills from her pocket. "Um...Is there a bathroom around here somewhere?"

"Around the corner. That way." Ziva replied, answering the question. Once again, the girl nodded her thanks. As soon as she's out of hearshot, the war begins. They argued about who would let her stay with them. All of them volunteered. All made very good points, as well.

"I have a lot of movies at my house and a 3D tv!" Tony said.

"I have a bunch of computers and high-speed internet access!" Tim retorted.

"I have junk food at my house!" Abby said.

"I have over 500 tv channels!" Ziva stated proudly.

"Alright!" Gibbs yelled, finally fed up after they all began talking at once. "She's staying with me, and that's final." He said, sitting down and adjusting his coat. They all stared at him. Ziva still had her finger pointing at Tony, midair and Tony still had his hands thrown out like a challenge.

"Uh...No offense, Gibbs...but...your house is kinda...boring..."

"It doesn't matter. I've got my laptop and a wireless internet connection! As long as you've got power, I've got entertainment. I've got netflix on my computer." Kendyl said, interuppting everybody. "But thanks for the offers, guys.. I appreciate it." She said with a sweet smile. "Um, do you guys have Caf-Pow!s in this town?" She asked, hopeful. Abby's eyes lit up, and she ran over to hug Kendyl. KC chuckled, patting her back. "Uhm? Was it something I said?"

"She loves Caf-Pow!s." Tim said.

"Ohh! I do too! Only I put some Coca Cola in mine. It's awesome! I'll show you sometimes. Hey, Uncle Jethro? - It _is _alright that I call you that..right?" He nodded. "Okay, good...Uhm, anyway...Do you have coffee at your house?" The whole team laughed. "What?"

"Does Gibbs have coffee?" Jenny said, chuckling as she entered the bullpen. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Director Jennifer Shepard..I understand you're related to Agent Gibbs?"

"Um, yeah..I'm his niece." She said, taking the woman's hand. "Uh, Kendyl..but you can call KC."

"Kendyl. Why do they call you KC?"

"Oh, my middle name's Charlotte, after my mum. My brother Tyler started that. I guess when he was younger, he didn't like the name Kendyl, so he started calling my KC. It kinda stuck. Better than Boo. I guess.. That's what my Dad calls me. Ha..long story.."

"Boo..ha..What's the story?" Tony asked.

"Uhm..when I was a baby I used to play peek-a-boo with my older brother Matt. I would yell 'Boo!' every time. Hm.." She said amused. "My dad would laugh and call me Boo. And so did Matt. But Tucker called me KC. He was only four when he died.." She said, meloncholy. "Well, was killed. With my mum..Oops, excuse me, I'm rambling..." Everybody was staring, sad-eyed and silent. "I don't usually tell people my whole life story. It feels weird. But.."

"Your mother and little brother were killed?" Abby asked, forced, teary eye-d.

"Mhm. That's what caused Matt to turn to drugs and alcohol..It took him three months to be able to look at me without breaking down. He would whisper..'you look just like mom' and start just crying. Then he left. He said I'd be better off without him.. But he's on my facebook.. And my cell number. Talks to me. Says he's cleaning up his life. That someday, he'll be better. And that he'll make it good for us. And that he's sorry. I tell him not to apologize. It's a sign of weakness. It makes him feel stronger when I tell him it's better to live with an I'll make it better than an I'm sorry on his tongue." The team smiled.

"And your other brother?"

"Tye went into the Marines right out of high school. We Skype every morning. Or try to, anyway. He's in my Dad's unit. So I get to see him, too. But..it's been rough. And then..that guy.. Swiped my dad..and everything. I've been really messed with. It makes me stronger, my Daddy says, it'll all make you stronger, and a better person. That's the last thing I heard him say. Matt..doesn't know yet.."

"Wow.." Kendyl nodded.

"So how about school?"

"I'm a junior this year..but I don't know if I'm still gonna stay with Grandpa or not..it's not really working out with his girlfriend..So, I'm gonna hunt down some relatives and see what happens. If my aunt isn't gonna take me, I'll have to stay put. But..Who knows. She wanted a girl." She shrugged. "But, anyway.. I've signed up for a.p lit. and creative writing, photoraphy. Spanish. Then I've got you know the basics, algebra III, science, u.s. history. The norm.."

"Cool. Photography. Hey, maybe you could do some work for us, eh?" Tony joked. She smiled.

"Yeah that'd be cool." Gibbs was glaring at his computer screen. He slammed his palms down on his ancient keyboard. "What's the matter?"

"Damn thing doesn't work right." KC walked over, around his desk and leaned in to look at the screen. There was an error notice on it. She clicked Ok and fixed the error.

"See, what happened was, you entered a section that wasn't-"

"Don't bother trying to explain it, Kendyl." Tim told her. She smiled at him, giggling.

"Well, confidentially, I think it's a prehistoric battle..Dinosaur versus dinosaur!" She said, laughing. The laugh was contagious. Even Ducky, who was just catching prehistoric battle and after chuckled. Jenny, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, and even Gibbs laughed.

"Kendyl, kiddo, that was genius!" Tony said. She bowed dramatically.

"Thank you, thank you. No autographs, positively no autographs." She said, speaking in her best Ginger Grant voice, from Gilligan's Island.

"You did _not _just quote Tina Louis in Gilligan's Island!" Tony yelled, excited. She grinned.

"Are you kidding me, I love that show!" Kendyl screamed back. They high fived.

"I like this kid." Tony said, putting his hand on her shoulders. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Me too, she's smart." Tim said.

"Uhm, anybody that loves Caf-Pow!s is a friend of mine!" Abby said excitedly. She smiled.

"Yes, but I will really be impressed if she can shoot." Ziva said. Kendyl grinned.

"Then you'll love me. My dad taught me how to shoot rifles, shot guns, pistols, and just about every gun in the shop." She stated proudly. They all were smiling. "You guys are great. I'm so glad to have what feels like a family again."

"Awe.." Some of them whispered.

"No, really. I mean, like, girls in my old school used to call me spoiled and lucky because I have a cell, laptop, and my own internet access..But it's so I can call my brother and Skype with my dad and brother in the Marines. _Fighting over seas_. I'd _gladly_ trade it all in for my family back. That my mother and baby brother weren't killed and were still with me. That Tye and Dad weren't gone. That Matt had never started drugs and alcohol. That I still had my family." She said, tears laying on the bottom of her eyes, forcing themselves past her mask. They nodded. She angrily pushed her hand over her eyes, mad at herself for crying again. "Err!" She groaned. She looked up at Gibbs. He had his eye narrowed on her, not meanly, but concentrating.

"Are you sure we've never met?"

"I don't think so. Maybe you saw me one day. When you were in Stillwater?"

"Huh. Maybe. Were you running around with a girl with red hair and boy with dark?" She grinned.

"Yeah! I think I remember you! You were smacking Tony upside the head. That was Peyton and Damion." He nodded. "Haha, Peyton called you a jerk! She was like, 'What the hell? That guy had no right to hit that hot guy. He's too pretty to be hit! Whatta jerk!'" She said in a different voice. "I was like, 'Dude, shut up. He probably said something stupid or something.' And she's like, 'I still say he's a jerk. And that pretty guys _shouldn't _get hit.' And then Damion said, 'Aw, come on, Peyton! He's obviously some city guy. Look at his suit and shoes!'" Damion was a typical sixteen year old redneck growing up in the backwoods, with muddy jeans, steel toe boots, and a jacked up truck, always wearing a hunting-camo baseball cap. "Damion is kind of a redneck. You know, boots, jeans, and a freakin' jacked up truck? He doesn't like guys that are all suit-and-tie. Unless they act country, they're no good. He liked Jethro. Said, 'My dad knows him. Says he's a good man. Was a Marine. Now a boss at something they call NCIS.' He's not that interested in crime. He's more fix-it and trucks. Hunting." Suddenly, a music filled the air.

Adam Levine's voice sang out.

_"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note, Ohoh."_

"Oops, that's my ring tone. I love Adam. He's the best." She said with a grin.

"I have never heard of him." Ziva said. Kendyl gasped.

"WHAT? Ever heard of Maroon 5?"

"No. I do not think so."

"Ever heard the song Misery? Wake up call? Moves Like Jagger? Never Gonna Leave This Bed?"

"Wake Up Call?"

"Yea. Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed, don't you care about me anymore? Care about me? I don't think so." She sang.

"No." Kendyl shook her head disappointed.

"They're my favorite band..." Her eyes began to sparkle and widen with a sudden idea, "Gimme your iPods guys."

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Because I'm going to introduce you guys to some of the greatest bands ever. Besides the Beatles, Def Lepard, Aerosmith, Nirvana, I will put all of my songs from Maroon 5, Linkin Park, The Rasmus, Breaking Benjamin, ahh, Three Days Grace, Theory of a Deadman, Good Charolette, Shinedown, Seether, Luke Bryan, Brad Paisley, Mike Posner...and plenty more." She stated. They rolled their eyes, not liking the sound of some of them. She made her way round the room, hand out for each person to place their iPods there. She walked up to Jenny and Gibbs. They shook their heads. "Not even an MP3 player?" They shook their heads. "That's absolutely criminal! It's like, against the law! It's-it's.._UNHOLY_!" They cracked a smile. "You know, if you weren't so secluded from every piece of art. Try some music once in a while."

"I don't need it." Gibbs said plainly. "I do, believe it or not, listen to a few songs." He said, walking to the break room. Kendyl nodded to him.

"Where's he goin'?"

"Break room. Coffee."

"Ooh, coffee. Do you think he'll mind if I follow him? Hound him like a girl would Brad Pitt?" Jenny grinned.

"Go ahead." Kendyl grinned, following after her uncle.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs poured himself a coffee, pressing the steamy liquid into a styrofoam cup. He was so messed up. This was all so confusing. Kendyl watched him from her place leaning on the framework. She had her arms folded, looking at him, trying to figure out his thoughts. Reading him. He sighed heavily, sat down at a table, pushing a hand over his weary face. She smiled softly, pushing herself forward. He jumped when she spoke.

"Long day..?" Kendyl asked. He stiffened, back completely straight. "Relax, I'm not your Sergent. You don't have to go Marine on me." She said, grabbing a cup of coffee for herself. She then sat down with the chair turned backwards. "Uhm...I just wanna say something.." He looked up from his coffee cup, face no longer stone and stiff.

"Shoot." He said, mouth flat, eyes tired. He moved his head down a little in a nod.

"You don't have to do this." A weak smile graced his face.

"I do, too. A kid won't walk into my life from my hometown, won't be my only niece, the only one that can figure out as much as you had, and care as much..as you. I need to take this."

"As a second chance?" He swallowed. She knew. His eyes itched and burned, but he wouldn't let them slide through his facade. He nodded. She, too, had to swallow. "Well, this is my chance, too. Are you with me?" She asked, putting her hand out, palm-side down. He smirked, and put his own hand over hers.

"I'm with ya." He replied, squeezing her tiny hand gently. Tony came to the doorway.

"Boss, Director wants to see you." Gibbs turned his head, and both him and this little girl lost their smiles, turning serious again. A curt nod was played, and Tony turned to leave.

"Alright. Go home." Gibbs said, finally fed up and done for the night. Tim's eyes were red and weary, having been staring at his computer screen for seven hours straight, well into the night. Tony was exhausted, and wasn't about to volunteer to make a phone call any time soon. Ziva was well aware of her own sleep-desperate body, having been making phone calls and running plate numbers. Gibbs was working the hardest, trying to save his unknown brother and new young niece's lives. Kendyl was sitting in the office space next to Gibbs, on the other side of the wall. She had punched that wall a few times over the course of the day, frustration making her Gibbs fighting side show through. Everyone closed their windows and stood up, a few sighing along the way. "Ready?" He asked, looking to Kendyl. She was staring at a picture of her father on the screen. "Hey." He said hoarsely. She looked compressed, shoulders slumped and a frown on her face.

"What if I don't see him again?" She asked, finishing with a look that stabbed him in the heart. It was so little. So desperate for an answer.

"You will."

"_Alive_?" The word sent a chill throughout his body. Spine shivering, he swallowed. He sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the desk she had adopted as her own.

"We are gonna try..our best..to get your dad back. Okay?" He spoke reassuringly, but an octive below his normal voice. She nodded, looking from him, back to the picture on the computer screen. She closed out of everything, then stood up.

"Dad wanted to meet you..." She said quietly, walking to the elevator. He put his hand on her shoulders. "I hope he gets the chance..."

"He will. Promise."

"Don't make promises you aren't positive you can keep." She said, not bitterly, but firmly. He sighed disappointedly. When they made it to the parking garage, he led her to his car. She tossed her backpack in his backseat and planted herself in the front. After they arrivered at his house, he grabbed her backpack and led her into the house.

"It's not much...But it's shelter. A place to stay. Your home, if you want it." He said.

"You mean you'd take me if nobody else would?" She asked. He chuckled to himself.

"Kid, if they don't want you, they don't know what they're missin'." She grinned a genuin smile. She let it disappear when she thought of what to say next.

"You want to be my family?" He smiled.

"I think that's what I'm saying..yeah. Upstairs is gonna be your room. I'll show ya." She nodded, smile on her face. It was across the hall from his. It had been Kelly's, but he knew it was time to let go. And to make room for a new girl that could be considered his daughter. It was a new family. It also meant it was time to move back into his original bedroom. After she put away what little things she had, she went downstairs and scoured the shelves. "Hey! Kendyl! Where are you?" he called from the basement stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen, Uncle LJ!"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for supper! Whattaya want for dinner?"

"Nah, I'll call out. Like Chinese?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Are ya kidding? Chinese is like, my favorite take-out food."

"Damn, you sound like my team." She smiled. After chicken fried rice, egg rolls, chicken fingers, and ribs, they called it a night. It was somewhere around two o'clock in the morning, Gibbs was woken up by screaming and yelling and crying. Kendyl was still asleep. He ran into her newly accomadated room.

"Leave him alone! DON'T! DADDY! NOO! You swore you'd let him go! I figured it out! You lied! You lied! Daddy! Daddy, no, Daddy, Daddy, no! Daddy, Daddy, no! Noo!" She was screaming and chocking on her own tears, tossing and turning in the sheets, tears streaming down her face. Gibbs grabbed ahold of her shoulders, shaking her gently, trying to wake her up and calm her down. She's startled awake, lunging forward.

"Shhh! Okay! Shhh!" Gibbs said gently but loud enough. She sobbed into his chest, and he held onto her in his arms, craddling like he had before with his daughter, many years back.

"Myles killed him. He did it, Uncle Jethro. He did it." She sobbed.

"No, he didn't, Hunny. It was just a dream. You're alright now. Alright.. Shh. You're alright. He's fine. Myles didn't kill anybody."

"She dreamt about it last night." Gibbs told the team the next day, including Abby and Ducky.

"The poor dear." Ducky stated.

"Poor kid must have been devastated." Tony said, hand on his hip, leaning on his desk and staring at his boss with interest, waiting for details with his head to the side.

"Woke me up screaming and hollering in her sleep. When I finally managed to wake her up, she was crying her eyes out. Took her half an hour to calm down and go back to sleep." Gibbs said. They shook their heads.

"She looks so strong..So..brave.." Abby whispered.

"She's fragile." Gibbs stated. "And it's up to us to catch that son of a bitch."

"Gibbs, may I have a word with you?" Jenny said at the entrance to the bullpen. Gibbs turned to her, eyebrows lifted. He nodded, his body twisting around to walk toward her. They walked to the campfire, their bodies close together. Gibbs couldn't help himself, his hand roaming her hip gently.

"What?" He all but growled.

"Kendyl is supposed to be in school today. I told the school she is temporarily under protective services by Agent Gibbs. They needed your contact information."

"And you _gave_ it to them?" He whisper-yelled, glaring.

"I had to! Gibbs..you need to figure out what's going to happen with this little girl before the State takes her back. What are you gonna do about her?"

"She's staying with me." He said, starting to walk away.

"Jethro, get back here!" She commanded. He froze, turned to face her, glaring. She raised her eyebrows to challenge. He walked back to her, not as close as before. "There is a lot to deal with when you are bringing a child into your home."

"She's not _just_ a child, Jen!" He yelled. The team's heads snapped up, looking in their direction behind the stairs. She warned him with a 'SHHH!' "She's the only thing I've got left. She's my last chance at a family, Jen." He was poking himself in the chest with his thumb, "And she needs me. I'm not letting her go." He stated, teeth gritted.

"Alright...I'll get you the paperwork, and then it's all you. Okay?" He pointed his head down and to the side, eyes flaring and a part in his mouth, as if saying 'Yah, Jen. That's what I want you to do.' "Alright." She looked around the halls, nobody in sight. She gave him a quick kiss and walked away. He smiled lazily, walking back to his team. She called down from her place on the stairs. "I forgot to mention! You and I have a press release in twenty minutes!" He stopped, turned to look at her, and glared. She smiled. "It's gotta happen, Gibbs."

Later that night, Jenny and Gibbs were alone in the bullpen. Tony, Ziva and Tim were all on their way home, and KC had taken a trip with her grandfather back to Stillwater to collect the rest of her things. Her clothes, bedding, personal belongings, and whatever she wanted were to be switched from her Grandfather's to Gibbs' home. KC's new home. Jenny came down the stairs with the newly faxed paperwork for child guardian information, switching custody from Kendyl's grandfather over to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was focused on the computer screen, squinting at the page's contents. She put the paperwork on his desk and went behind him. He glared at the screen, features shaking furiously and he slammed his fist on his desk. Jenny stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She worked out the knots and stiffness, caused by the stress of his case. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He sighed against his will, leaning back into her hands. He spun his chair around gently and pulled her onto his lap.

Gibbs rested his mouth against her shoulder, arms wrapped around her hips and waist. He closed his tired old eyes and rested for a minute. Her head fell onto his gently, her own eyes heavy but not closing. She was staring at a picture that she hadn't seen before. It was Kendyl with her on her brother's back, her father smiling, holding his daughter's hand. Both men were in uniform, and both of their sets of eyes matched Gibbs'. Kendyl had her brother's Marine cap on her head sideways. Jenny's thumbs stroked his hands, and she was inhaling the scent of his hair, sawdust there even though he hadn't been in his basement for thirteen or so hours. He sighed tiredly, ending with a yawn. She smiled.

"Why don't you go home?" She asked quietly, looking at him now, lifting her head off of his and putting her hands on his wary face. He sighed and shook his head. "You can't keep going like this, Jethro." He moved his head up and kissed her mouth, a quick kiss. But when he decided that's what he wanted, he pushed his mouth onto hers again, deeper. His arm wrapped around her back as she turned into his kiss, one hand going up into her hair. Her own hands went up into his coarse, silver hair, fingers scratching the back of his head. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, begging desperately for admittance. She allowed gratefully. She moaned, she had missed this since the case began and they stopped all actions in the bedroom temporarily. He nibbled on her bottom lip, gently but hauntingly. She knew what he wanted. He took his mouth from hers and kissed at her jawbone and under it, on her earlobe and neck to collarbone.

"For _this_...I'll go home." He teased. She smiled, rolling her eyes playfully, shoulders slumping in half triumph, half fake exhasperation. He continued his assualt on her neck area, smirking.

"What are you waiting for then?" She asked smartly. His head snapped up. She was smirking. He picked her up in his arms and walked her to the elevator after grabbing his gun, his cell phone already in his pocket. She giggled at his eagerness. After a drive that was cut in half by his speeding, Jenny was pulled into Jethro's house, her coat and heels discarded at the door. When they made their ways clumsily up the stairs, Gibbs stopped to stare at Kendyl's new room, the sheets in shambles. She turned back around to face him. "Are you okay?" She asked, one hand slidding up to his shoulder, the other sliding under his arm, up his chest as her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." He said in a sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"What if I can't..."

"_You will_." She stated reassuringly. He smiled, turning to her, mouth on hers in a second. He backed her into the bedroom not taking his lips off of hers. Her skirt was exhiled, and his suit pants discarded. After everything was said and done, a noise was heard downstairs. Something was knocked over and there was quiet cussing. Jenny grabbed Gibbs' workshirt and scrambled into it, Gibbs grabbed his boxers. Both grabbed their guns. At three in the morning, KC had made her way back into the darkened house with a few things bundled in her arms.

"Son of a whore!" She exclaimed as she tripped into a table. Gibbs flipped the lightswitch with his gun raised to see who it was.

"Kendyl? Are you crazy?"

"I was just-WHOOOAA!" She yelled as she saw what they were wearing. Jenny bit her bottom lip, hand in her red, newly desheveled hair. Gibbs groaned.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Uh. The key you gave me." She stated obviously. "Now I'm gonna go up to my room, and pretend I didn't see anything. Good night..._Director_." Jenny was blushing, biting her bottom lip, nervously pulling the shirt down. KC walked away rolling her eyes. That was certainly not how she expected to be greeted when she just came home. "If you don't mind, Director, Agent Gibbs will not be at work right away tomorrow!" She called down the stairs.

"Why not?" They both yelled back, exchanging furrowed-brow looks.

"Because, Senior Gibbs has to sign me up for school. I need to transfer and sign up for classes so I can actually continue my education, por favor! Gracias." Gibbs grinned.

"Te quiero, KC. Volves algo especial." He said, smiling. He had said, 'I love you, KC. You're something special.'

"Gracias, Tio. Ses un caballero...Ya sabes a que me refiero." She said with a stern look. 'Thanks, Uncle. Be a gentleman.. You know what I mean.' He glared at her gently. She grinned and skipped along into her bedroom. Jethro sighed, put his arm around Jenny's shoulders and shook his head as the walked back up the stairs. She was giggling, hand on his chest. He knew this child was going to make his life much more interesting. Especially when she started meeting some new friends, including Carmey. She was a peppy goth, almost like Abby. She dressed uniquely, was considered an outcast. But, somehow, Kendyl sought her out of the crowd. She became KC's best friend. She had black hair and hazel eyes. She occasionally showed up after school and at NCIS with Kendyl.

"Daddy!" She screamed. There he was, in his dirty jeans, muddy grey tee shirt, and grimmy face, standing in front of the elevator, looking around confused, searching. His eyes lit up when he saw his little girl racing to him. Gibbs stood in the back of him, watching as the green eyes of Kendyl widened. She had tipped the team about a possible lead, and was ordered to stay here. Gibbs went alone. Tony and Ziva argued, Tim advised him not to, to let them all go. But he said no. Kendyl had demanded she go, too. But Gibbs refused. Now, he watched as the daughter and father reunited. KC ran to him, he was smiling with a glint in his eyes, and the girl was crying. Mascara and eyeliner streamed her face with her tears, her head nestled into the joint where his neck and shoulder met. Her arms were around him, and his arms that were strong and tough from Marine conditioning and training were around her waist, hugging her tight. He could have cried, kissing her cheek, keeping her close. He had knelt down to her. The whole team was watching from the bullpen, Jenny walking down the stairs, Gibbs walking over to her, and Ducky and Abby were up in the bullpen as well.

"I missed you, Boo. I didn't think I'd get to tell you goodbye. I love you, Baby. I'm so proud of you. You saved my life. You're smarter than him." He whispered, voice tight with tears that burned his eyes. She held onto him, her little hand at the nape of his neck, her eyes closed.

"Daddy I thought you were dead. I didn't think I could do it. I love you, too..I don't want you to go away.." She sounded like a small child. It broke his heart. He pulled her back and and held her head, his thumbs brushing away the tears. She chuckled with a thick laugh. She had her hands over his, but took one and led him to the bullpen. "Dad.. I guess you met Gibbs... But yeah, that's your brother.. And that's Director Jennifer Shepard. She's been great to me." She said. He smiled a smile identical to Gibbs'.

"I'd shake your hand but it's all dirt and grime.." He said with a boyish side-smile. Jenny grinned.

"I don't care. I want to shake your hand. So you're the wonderful Michael Richard Gibbs. I've heard a lot about you. Your daughter certainly thinks the world of you." She said, taking his hand and shaking firmly. He smiled down at the teenaged girl under his arm. She smiled up at him, resting her head against him.

"Yeah, that's me I guess."

"And over here...Is Anthony DiNozzo, he was a cop for Baltimore."

"Nice to meet you, Sir. KC's told us all about you." Tony said, shaking Mike's hand.

"Tony. Nice to meetcha." Mike said with a nod.

"Then there's Ziva David. She's the probie on the team, she was a Mossad trained assasin and liason."

"Shalom, Mr. Gibbs. Kendyl has told us so much about you. It is nice to finally meet you." She said, smiling warmly as she shook his hand.

"Ziva. Lovely name. Mossad." He said, smiling, the crow's feet around his eyes adding to his natural charm.

"And then this is Timothy McGee. Our naiive nerd-genius. But we love him." Kendyl said with a smile.

"Hello, Tim. Tim alright?"

"Sure. Tim's fine." Mike nodded.

"Tim it is. The genius. Got it." He said, putting it into his mind.

"And over here we have the forensic scientist slash magician, goth friend, who's like an oxymoron herself, because she's so happy, Abby Scuitto."

"Abby. Okay. Happy goth. Alright."

"Hi. Wow, you look just like our own Gibbs! Haha." Abby said.

"She also drinks too many Caf-POW!s..." Kendyl whispered.

"Hmm, like someone else I know." Mike said, looking down at her.

"Oh, shush!" She teased.

Life got ten times better.

**I know you probably hate original characters...So SORRY. :] But, if you'd please review. I mean, don't hate me! **

**_ She won't be in every single story I write, just a few. Not many, I promise. MOST WILL BE WITHOUT HER IN IT. So, please review, love, lo8ic :***


End file.
